Watch It Burn
by PinkVeeBerry
Summary: You can't get hurt if you don't care about the opinions of others. That's what Cassie thinks and so far it has always worked out. But quite surprisingly she has to realize that the opinion of a certain Slytherin matters to her. And he doesn't seem to like holding it back or giving her clear signals. Draco x OC


**Watch It Burn**

* * *

**Summary: It took Cassie long to realize life is easier when you stop caring what everybody thinks about you and just live. Expcting nobody to be able to bring her down, she has to realize the opinion of a certain Slytherin boy matters to her. A lot. Getting mixed signals from him all the time, the doubts she thought she had left behind come back, leaving her insecure. And confused. DracoxOC**

* * *

**A/N: I'm back with a new DracoxOC fanfiction. I just felt like I needed a new one since so much changed in my life. I'll try to continue with the others, too, if I get an idea and I don't even know if you like this so yeah let's see :)  
**

**Have fun reading the first chapter and getting to know Cassie and her situation :) And don't forget to review because that's what'll show me if I should continue this idea or not ;)  
**

**IMPORTANT: THERE IS NO VOLDEMORT OR DEATH EATERS IN MY STORY! THEY DON'T EXIST. NEVERTHELESS THE SLYTHERINS ARE THE SNOBBY AND "BAD" HOUSE IN HOGWARTS.  
**

* * *

_x Chapter 1 x_**  
**

* * *

A teenager's life isn't always easy. To be honest, it is quite difficult. You get judged by the people surrounding you, your heart gets broken by stupid boys confused by their own feelings, people do hurtful things and then there's this constant chaos of emotions no teenager can control, leaving them confused, insecure or even broken. There are highs and lows, coming unexpected and fast. Being a teenager is the most difficult stage in life. Or at least I think so. But who am I to say that? I'm a teenager and have no idea about the problems and complications in an adult's life. But what I know is that my life is freaking complicated.

Suddenly the door of my compartment in the Hogwarts Express was being opened, disturbing my thoughts. I looked up and saw my best friend standing in the door.

She was one of the people you knew if you went to Hogwarts. Luna Lovegood. The girl with the long flowing blonde hair and the dreamy grey eyes that always seemed a bit awkward. But believe me. She was the best friend a girl could have.

"Hi," she said and glided into the seat on the opposite of me.

We were both in Ravenclaw, about to start our 6th year at Hogwarts. Why I was in Ravenclaw was a question I couldn't quite answer. I still remembered my Sorting and it had been quite extraordinary to be honest. The Sorting Hat had been talking with itself a while before calling out "Gryffin-" just to stop mid-sentence and shout out "Ravenclaw" instead. Ever since then I was known as Cassie Bennet, the "Gryffinclaw".

I put a strand of my long darkbrown hair behind my ear and stiffled a yawn.

Luna's grey eyes locked with my hazel ones. "We still have a few hours before we get to Hogsmeade so I guess you could take a nap. You won't be able to go to bed soon when we get there with the Sorting and Feast going on," she said.

"You're right. As always," I answered and smiled tiredly.

I put the hood of my navy wool jumper up and pulled its sleeves over my tanned hands. Then I leaned back, relaxing. The last thing I saw was Luna, taking the latest Quibbler from her colourful purse and starting to read it, before I drifted away, unaware that someone was watching me from the glass door of our compartment.

**x**

"Cassie! Cassie, you have to wake up!"

Someone was lightly shaking me. Slowly, still feeling a bit groggy, I opened my eyes, blinking a few times.

It was already dark outside and the lights on the train were turned on.

On my opposite Ginny Weasley now sat next to Luna. Both were already clad in their Hogwarts cloaks.

"How much time do I have left?" I asked, feeling wide awake at once.

"Enough," Ginny asnwered and smiled at me. She was quite happy ever since her and the famous Harry Potter had gotten together. Harry was very friendly and I liked him. Everyone at school knew him since he was in trouble quite often and a exceptionally gifted Seeker who had beat Slytherin in Quidditch matches quite often. Nobody was a Quidditch Captain that beat Slytherin without gaining immediate admiration from the other three Houses. The Slytherins were a lot of things... but definitely not popular. They were the snobbiest and meanest students Hogwarts had and everybody disliked them. Especially Draco Malfoy. You could practically call him the leader of the most arrogant people. He thought he was better than everyone else.

To be honest. A lot of girls thought his bad boy manners were quite hot so even though no girl would ever admit it... he had a lot of fangirls.

I changed into my school uniform and took my grey Balenciaga purse from the seat next to me, ready to leave our compartment. Which I did. Only there was already standing someone in front of the door and I didn't notice him.

"Watch we're you going!" a very angry Malfoy said, as always accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle.

He was a lot taller and I looked up to him, meeting his glistening grey eyes.

"Sorry," I murmured and thought that would end our encounter. But it didn't.

"Why do you even still go here?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, confused what he meant.

He smirked contemptuously "The Sorting Hat couldn't even properly place you into a House so you obviously don't belong here! Crabbe! Goyle!" he said, calling their attention, and stalked away.

My main thought was "What the hell?" but deep down, distracting me, I felt a stab in my heart.

Why did it hurt?

It couldn't come from the insult, could it?

A year ago when there had been a time that a lot of rumours about me were going around and I had been insulted a lot I had sworn myself to stop caring about what others thought of me. I hadn't been able to bear the pain other's opinion about me caused me anymore. It had worked out so far... People could insult me and I wouldn't care. Especially not when I didn't like them.

But I didn't like Malfoy. And the insult hadn't been as cruel as others I had been able to ignore and that hadn't been able to hurt me.

So why did it hurt?

There was only one possibilty. But that couldn't be it.

I didn't notice anything happening while the Sorting and Feast. I was overthinking the situation.

Somehow I got into my bed. But even then it took ages before I fell asleep because I was still trying to find out why Draco Malfoy was able to hurt me while everyone else wasn't.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter ends here... Yay? Nay? Leave a review :) It'd mean soo much to me and I need to know if you like the story or not so I know if I should continue or not! **

**And since it's new: Don't forget to alert or even fave!**

**Love every reader**

**vee**


End file.
